


The End of the Beginning (Fnaf OC Story)

by luckykitty0523



Series: Mini Story Series [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Music, Other, Sad and Happy, Songs, lucky loves singing, oc animatronic, oc gamer, oc loves kids, teenage william afton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: A young girl named Mandy is ignored by her parents and her sister, until one day a fire occurs in her house. Her parents escaped the burning building but her sister didn't make it out, so she saves her sister for the cost of her death. Instead of staying dead Mandy wakes up in the body of a robot she had had made up and drawn. As time goes by Mandy soon realized that her soul had been transported into a five nights at Freddy's universe that she had made up in her mind. Now living as an animatronic wolf and having some special abilities, what will she do with the knowledge of her original world?(An idea I had for a while but never posted it, also the the way the new character acts is how I would act to things because I made the character based on my partially personality as a based of sorts. Hope you guys enjoy!)(THIS IS A MINI STORY)
Series: Mini Story Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012287
Kudos: 3





	1. The Death

_**(Many of the things like Mandy's likes, dislikes, hobbies, and thinking** **of**_ **_are like mine but my parents aren't cruel they are actually very nice and loving. This is more of a backstory to fit the Fnaf Theme of the crying child)_ **

**_Mandy P.O.V_ **

I sat in my bed reading the second Harry Potter book on my tablet as I listened to the rain drops fall against the window. After a few minutes I finished the chapter I was reading and decide to go get a snack. I climbed out of my bed and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and put my head inside to look for something sweet to eat. I pulled my head back immediately when something tried to push the door close on my head.

"HEY! Why didn't you stay still?!" shouted an annoying high pitched voice. I turned my head to see my 10 year old sister Elizabell.

"Well I don't want to get my head smashed in do I?" I responded trying my best not be sarcastic. She gave me a glare before leaving to the living room. As soon as she left I let go of my breath that I didn't realise I had been holding before. After a few seconds I realised I had lost my aprepitant and went back into our- no... **my** room. As soon as I locked the door I almost broke down. MY life had gone from being pretty good to as close to hell as you can get. First it was my best friend Mellan, who died in a car crash leaving alone again. Next it was my parents, they had realised that I would not reach their expectations so they started to focus on my sister to reach their goals for them. Last and not least it was my sister, she was young around 8 years old when she changed. All the stress my parents had been giving her was too much so she put all on me. At first it was simple things and insult here and there her complaining about one of my habits, and I didn't see anything wrong with that because she has always had a short temper and a small mean attitude. Then she became more...violent. She would get mad at the smallest of things and say things that hurt. As time went by she became so bad that she began to hurt me whenever she got and at first I tried to defend myself but my parents were furious and did not believe that Elizabell had attacked first. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it against my face feeling so many emotions running wild. I could feel tears about to fall and I let them. Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to be greeted with the smell of smoke. I bolt up from my bed and I am running out of my room to be met with a sight. Without hesitation I run outside only to met with my parents worried faces. At first I thought that it was for me, but quickly get rid of the thought as I realised that Elizabell wasn't with them. Everything around me seemed to slow down and my thoughts repeated one phrase over and over

_"I have to save her"_

I ran inside as I held my hand up to my face and looked around. I sprinted to Elizabll's room and found her curl up into a ball.

"ELIZA! Come on!" I shouted extending my hand. Elizabell looked at me and grabbed my hand. I dragged her and I could see the fire growing. Suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell and I snapped my head up. I notice the cracks spreading and some dust was falling down. I looked at my sister and when I saw her terrified face I made my decision. I grabbed my sister and threw her as hard as I could. She went right past the doorway and rolled before stopping. The last thing I saw was her getting up and looking at me with a scared and confused face before the ceiling fell on the door. I held my neck as I cough. I collapsed on my knees and continued to cough feeling my chest burn. I looked as the fire became bigger and stronger. My surroundings became hotter and hotter and I everything became fuzzy before it started to fade to black I had one thought.  
  


**_ "Let me rest...please..."  _ **


	2. Lucky the DJ Wolf

**_(Hello Everyone! This is where the story really begins and just to make sure there will be no character of the original five nights at freddy's games in this book. This is more of my ocs backstory before meeting the other animatronics. Hope you enjoy and bye!)_ **

**_Mandy P.O.V_ **

Black...that was all I saw. I couldn't move my body or even feel it. I have been here for what seems to be a few minutes and one thought that kept coming to my head was "Is this hell?". I was about to give up hope until I hear what seemed to be an adult male voice.

"Are you sure she be ready by next week?" I heard another voice speak but this one seemed older and rougher than the other one.

"Yes sir, she the best we've ever made and state of the art AI"

"Great, come back tomorrow for your payment" said one voice.

"Sure thing! Have a good night" I heard footsteps going father from my position. What is happening? Am I in a hospital? if so who are those men? And why were they talking about AIS!?!? 

As I continued to panic about my situation I fail to hear and bell ring.

_~Ding Dong Ding~_

I did however notice the humming sound in the back of my head. I opened my eyes to see some kind of a stage...wait a stage?...I looked at my hands and gasped.

"No,Nonon there is no way.." I mumbled. I looked to my left and spotted a bathroom sign and ran...kinda...My "body" was not very bendable and did very rigid fast walking. I walked into the girls bathroom and looked at myself. I stared at the reflection of a stranger. Thoughts in my hand finally calming down realized my situation.I am now Lucky the DJ wolf. In a restaurant I had made up and probably in the story with Lucky that I had made up. I looked at the mirror and did a few simple movements (looks are above).

I opened my mouth and all it did was move my teeth and down.but my time face didn't change. After a few minutes of seeing how my body moved I noticed My body had some restrictions and I could move as much as I wanted. However minus the movement restrictions I was content body. I left the bathroom and got a good look around the place. What seemed to be the main room was big with 3 large tables on each wall with star patterns. They stage was across the exit and had silver curtains with an advanced Serato DJ, synthesizer, with a microphone holder in front of the stage. I walked to the side of the stage where there were some stairs and climbed up. I walked over to the DJ set and took and raised my hand over the synthesizer. I started it unsure what to do because the only instrument I had ever played was a guitar. I thought of a song to play and ironically I choose Five nights at freddy's. Almost automatically my fingers began to move creating the song. (That is how Mandy is playing the song)

As i finished the song I looked around the Dj sets and for some reason I just knew what is button, and levers did. I smirk, but my face didn't change. _"I see...i have the skills of my animatronic."_ I looked at the room and noticed a corner on the right with a giant banner in rainbow letters that wrote "Coloring Corner". I walked off the stage and toward it. I saw 2 small tables with pencils, markers, crayons, and watercolors. There was also a rack with papers of all colors, scissors, glue, and small bottles of paint with different sizes paint brushes. I wished I could understand what was happening and how I got here. Suddenly the answers hit me in the face (not literally). I died in the fire?...that means this is my spirit. I walked to a chair very aware that my footsteps made a hollow _clank_. I sat down in one of the chairs and flinched when the chair creaked under my weight. After a few seconds I realized the chair was not strong enough to hold my weight. I walked over to the stage and sat at the edge of it. I sighed or tried to, instead a weird hiss made it past my lips.

"Okay, let's think about this logically-" I said out loud but immediately stopped when I noticed my voice had changed. It sounds softer and higher pitched, to probably sound more female, unlike my old one that was loud and not as high pitched as now. Okay...I am in an animatronic I created, I died, and I still have my memories of my old life which can only mean...my soul was transported into this new world after I died. As soon as my train of thought stopped and message appeared before me.

**+Due to figuring out what happened you intelligence increases by 5**

I looked blankly at message for a minute. Okay since I am a robot does that mean I have something similar to a gamer ability from these stories? Let's test something out.

"Open menu" I thought and not even a moment later 5 options appeared in front of me in a black screen.

***Resume***

**-Help-**

**_Information search_**

**+Status+**

**=Timeline=**

I studied the options for a bit before clicking help. The screen changed and instead there was some information like how each other option does and how to fix endoskeletons, how to adjust my voice box volume, but that thing that caught my attention was that there was a search bar above it and from what I can guess it is to search for a specific help. I went back to the other options and this time pressed the information search. Just like last time a search bar appears but under it there were a few of the apps I had on my old phone, like google apps, spotify, wattpad, youtube, netflix, hulu and google. I clicked on youtube and saw that it was the same and nothing had changed. I was happy because if I knew what would happen I could stop it. I went back and this time clicked status and like all the other times the screen changed.

**Level 1 - Lucky the DJ Wolf**

**Hp - 700/700**

**Mp - 100/100**

**Battery Energy - 87%**

**Sp - 40**

**Str - 140**

**Int - 250 ---+5--- 255**

**Info - Once was a 13 year old child that died in a fire and now is stuck in the body of an animatronic that she created. She is now a robot made to entertain children and help those who need it.**

**Abilities - Telekinesis, and able to see information about objects and people.**

I studied the words for a second before a soft laugh escaped from my voice box. At least I know what happened and this life can't be so bad. I leave and click resume and I just realized that when I was in the menu screen time had stopped because the clock above the exit didn't move. I watched the clock for bit watching as the hands began to move once more showing it was 3:46 a.m. I walked over to the side of the stage and climbed up. I stood above the charging pad behind the synthesizer. I thought for a second what i would tomorrow but decided to just take a nap for now.

 _"Shutdown"_ I thought and I began to get sleepy and the only thought my mind was.

**_ "I hope my old family is happy" _ **


	3. The Night guard

**_(Hello everyone! I hope you like the story so far and if you have any questions feel free to ask! I am gonna be calling Mandy Lucky from now on due to that being her current name. Enjoy and goodbye!) (Songs belong not to me but their original owners)_**

**_Lucky (Mandy) P.O.V_ **

I woke up hearing the same humming sound I had heard from before. I raised my head looked at the clock and it read 11:02 a.m. I was about to move but froze when I heard voices coming towards the door. I turned back and pretend to be shut down. I heard the front door open and two male voices walk in.

"Alright so you understand the rules correct?" asked the same voice from yesterday.

"Yes sir, If someone comes in then I call the police" responded an even younger voice that had to be a teenager.

"Alright. Goodnight and Welcome to your first night as a night guard." the older voice said before i heard footsteps and the door closed. I heard some soft footsteps come closer to me before stopping near me.

"Wow! The animatronic looks so cool" the voice whisper in awe.

_~Ding Dong Ding ~_

"Oh no! I need to get to my office" said the person before leaving frantically to wherever the office is. I opened my eyes and noticed it was darker than before. The only light was from the hall on the right of my stage. I straighten my body and walked off the stage to where there was the only light. The hallway only had 4 doors which thankfully were labeled. The first door I passed was the kitchen, the next one was the storage room, then the Basement and finally I came to the final door labeled Security Room Staff only. I raised my right hand and pushed the door open, but let out a sigh as I realized that the door was locked.

"Of course. Well at least I tried" I said as I tried to shrug but failed to. I walked back to the stage and looked at the synthesizer for a few seconds trying to decide what song to play. After a few moments of thinking I decided to play cradles. (Add song here)

I live inside my own world of make belief...Oh no no...

Kids screaming in their cradles and profanities...

I see the world through eyes covered in ink and bleach...

Cross out the ones who held my cries, and watched me weep...

I love everything...fire spreading all around my room

The world so bright it's hard to breath but that's alright

Hushh...

I paused singing and played the song and heard a door opening as well as footsteps. My fingers didn't stop moving but I did look up for a few seconds to see a young man around 18 or 19 years old. He had brown hair, purple eyes, pale skin, a light gray shirt, black pants, and a silver pin with the words security on it. The night guard was peeking around the corner with wide eyes as he stared at me. I wanted to laugh but stopped myself and decided to continue the song since he seemed interested in it.

Tape my eyes opened to force reality...

Why can't you just let me eat my weight in glee?...

I live inside my own world of make belief...

Kids screaming in their cradles and profanities...

Somedays I feel skinnier than all the other days...

And Sometimes I can't tell if my body belongs to me...

I looked up and saw that the night guard was standing next to one of the tables staring at me in awe. I could feel pride swell in my mechanical chest before turning back to the music.

I love everything...

Fire spreading all around my room...

The world so bright it's hard to breath,

But that's alright...

Hush...

I closed my eyes letting my finger move against the synthesizer and Dj sets creating an almost the exact replica of the song. I learned even further to speak into the microphone better.

I wanna taste your content,

Hold your breath and feel the tension...

Devils hide behind redemption...

Honesty is a one way gate to hell...

I wanna taste conception...

Breathe faster to waste oxygen...

Hear the children sing along...

It's...music...'til...the wick...

Burns out ...Hush...

I looked up from a few moments to feel excited to see that the night guard was entranced by my skills...kinda...

Just want to be carefree lately, Yeah...

Just keeping up daisies...

Got one too many quarters in my pocket...

Count'em like the four leaf clover in my locket...

Untied laces, yeah...

Just tripping on daydreams...

Got dirty little lullabies playing on repeat...

Might as well just rot around the nursery and count sheep...

I finished playing playing the last bit of the song before taking my hand off the board and took a step back before looking at the night guard with a happy smile.

"Did you enjoy my little song night guard?" I asked and mentally flinched forgetting my voice had changed. The night guard jumped at the sound of voice but turned to look at me shocked.

"Huh?! Oh yes, it was different than other songs I have heard" the night guard stuttered out. I smiled and walked down the stage and stopped 10 feet from the night guard.

"What's your name child?" I asked using my nickname for kids I think are younger than me mentally or physically. The night guard pouted but responded anyway.

"My name is William, William Afton" I paused and took a better look at him. I could see the resemblance with the purple eyes but the different colored uniform threw me off. Also the fact that he was younger which means I am earlier than the Fredbear Family Dinner was created.

"You already may know my name seeing as you will be working here but I want to introduce myself." I took a deep breath before extending my to William. "My name is Lucky, Lucky the DJ Wolf." He looks at my metal hand for a few seconds before accepting it with his own.

"May I ask when the place will open?" I asked honestly curious about when I would be meeting children or anyone one else in general. William looks confused before a look of realization crosses his face.

"OH! Your programming doesn't give you that information? I guess that makes sense but the restaurant opens next week" Next week? I suppose that should be enough time. I nodded my head and walk back up the stage. I once I was back in my original position I turned back to william.

"I think you should go back to the security room night guard" I told him, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Wait why? Also why were you on?" asked William confused by my request.

"Well I have to stretch my joints to make sure they don't lock up and test my voice box for my performances. By the way it literally is your job to stay in the office" I said sarcastically wanting to roll my eyes but found I couldn't properly do it. William at least had the tendency to look embarrassed at the comment and mumble and almost inaudible "sorry". I shook my head in amusement before getting comfortable to shut down.

"I hope you have a goodnight nightguard" I said with a gentle tone.

"You to...I guess? Night." William responded with a smile before walking back down the hall. Good night too.

**_ "Don't worry...I will make sure you won't kill them..." _ **


	4. Night 1

**_(All songs are in the book don't belong to me. All credit goes to their original owners._ **

**_Song: Faster Car by Loving Caliber)_ **

**_Lucky's P.O.V_ **

_I felt nothing...it was calm...peaceful...It was nice, I didn't want to wake up...I wanted to rest-_

_~Ding Dong Ding~_

I heard the humming in the back of my head return before opening up my eyes. I straightened my body and looked around and saw that unlike the previous nights the lights that were on my stage were off and as I walked around I saw that my music set was off and had no electricity meaning she couldn't play music until I turned the power back on. Letting out an annoyed sigh I put my microphone back of its original place and I begin to walk off the stage and until realization hits me that I can't see that well in the dark. I hold in a groan but stop when I remembered that I might have a way to get around the issue.

"Status" I mutter and immediately the menu screen appeared in front of me and I pressed the Information search option. I click the search bar when the screen had changed and a keyboard replaced the screen. Carefully I typed in

N-I-G-H-T- V-I-S-I-O-N

before clicking the search button and like I had hoped I got my results.

**NIGHT VISION -**

**An ability that allows people to see in the dark.**

**How to turn it on ?-**

**Imagine that your surroundings aren't dark and think of your eyes as flashlights. Or turn on the night vision option to keep night vision on forever.**

I decided to do the first option, I was about to get out of the menu but paused. I went back and type another thing that had been on my mind,

H-O-W T-O- -U-S-E- A-B-I-L-I-T-I-E-S-?.

**HOW TO USE ABILITIES? -**

**Telekinesis** **\- A power that allows the user to move objects with their mind.**

**Extend your hand to the objects and imagine that you are grabbing that item before dragging it to wherever you want to move it. The bigger the object and amount of items the more concentration will be required. However the more this ability is used, the easier it will become to carry heavier or more one or multiple items.**

**Check** **\- The power to see information about a person or object.**

**Simply think or say check while staring at the thing or person. The more this ability is used, the more information you can get about a person.**

**Nightmare mode (LOCKED) - This power makes the user become a deadlier and vicious version of themself. If used the user will have created a darker counterpart that will exist in their mind When this ability is used the user will attack the reason they changed and won't change back until it is gone even if it kills them. When this ability is used the person using it will be changed forever and there will be no going back.**

**Think of the worst thing that you hate and despised and make sure to keep whatever you what to destroyed in your mind as you change.**

**(How to unlock this ability - ....?)**

**Relationship Status (LOCKED) - This ability will allow you to see how a person thinks of you and feels about you.**

**This ability can't be controlled it will depend on the person and how they feel about their relationship with you. You can see you relationship with a person by checking them.**

**(How to unlock this ability - Get a relationship with someone for example like acquaintance or friend)**

I got out of the menu and couldn't help but think about my abilities. Checking a person? Helpful. Telekinesis? Also helpful? Relationship Status? Interesting and maybe useful. Nightmare mode?....I'm...not really sure. I kinda scare on the fact the I might use it on accident but I can't think about that now! I have a power switch to flip. I closed my eyes and imagined as if my eyes were the light source and the room had its light on. I waited a few seconds before opening them up again and gasped when I could see the room. The room seemed as if it had a light source coming from everywhere but all the colors had a slight tint of gray to them.

_"Now to find the Generator room"_

**_Third P.O.V_ **

Lucky began walking down the hall to the security office. She knew that now that the nigh tguard knew she would be online, sooo he probably(?) wouldn't be scared of her. Lucky raised her hand and knocked on the door making a hollow _clank_ sound. Lucky lowered her hand and waited she could hear a pair of muffled footsteps before the door slowly opened up. Lucky spotted the Night Guard who as soon as he spotted Lucky let out a small yelp and fell on his butt.

**_Lucky's P.O.V_ **

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Are you okay night guard?" The Night Guard seemed to regain his bearings

"Y-yeah...I'm fine, you just scared me" I extended my hand and he grabbed and I brought him back onto his feet.

"Why were you scared of me?" William raised an eyebrow and had an expression that screamed "Are you Kidding me?"

"It was dark, and then I hear a creepy knocking, open the door to see your eyes glowing in the dark. Yeah that definitely wouldn't scare anyone" William sarcastically answered. Oh...that kinda hurts my feelings even if I understand why.

"So what are you doing? Well minus walking in darkness"

"Uhmm...Do you know how to turn the power back on so I can practice my singing" William's eyes seemed to brighten, for what reason? I wasn't sure.

"I can help with that just give me a sec" William reached over and on the table next to the door and picked up a flashlight before walking past me into the darkness. The night guard stopped at the door labeled basement and used a small key that he grabbed from his pocket and and opened the door. William turned to me

"Can you stay up here? I will be back as fast as possible." William respond awkwardly before descending down below. I watched as he took a turn at the bottom of the stairs, disappearing from sight.

**_Third P.O.V_ **

Even if William had told her not to go she wouldn't have gone because if her old body she always felt scared going up or down stairs and now her new body isn't flexible and she doesn't even want to test is (especially since her body weight and size in much bigger and heavier). She stood there waiting until she heard an electric shocking sound filled the building and william running up the stairs now far after.

"There! Now I think you can play your music(?)" said William in a slightly asking tone. She tried to smile but and forgot for a moment that she couldn't before replying with a soft thank you before turning around to leave.

"CanIlistenyoyouplay?!?" (Can I listen to you play?) blurted William. Lucky blinked once then twice, surprised that he would ask that.

"Sure you can do what you want" Lucky said feeling pride swell in her metal chest. Lucky walked over to the now lit stage and walked up the stairs.

Lucky looked at the music set thinking about what song to sing and it came to her. She began to move her fingers for the beginning of the song.

1, 2, 3...

I've been feeling so small,

Watch the clock ticking on the wall.

But tonight I'm letting it go,

Spend my coin for sure.

Lucky noticed that william had sat in the same place he had the day before but this time he wasn't as hesitant.

I'm gonna be myself,

Or I could be someone else,

No one's stopping me now,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I just wanna feel alive

It's just what I do when I'm out so...

Try not to hold me down,

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car,Nothing can break me,

No no,Nothing can break me

Try not to hold me down,

Feel alive,When I'm in this town,

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car,

Nothing can break me,No no,Nothing can break me-

Oooh...

Look at those beautiful stars,I wanna drive a faster car...

Lay my troubles to rest,Blow the smoke through my cigarette,

City lights looking fine,And know that this is my time now!

I'm gonna be myself,

Or I could be someone else,

No one's stopping me now,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I just wanna feel alive

It's just what I do when I'm out so

Try not to hold me down,

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car,

Nothing can break me,

No no,

Nothing can break me

Try not to hold me down,

Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna take a trip to Mars

Nothing can break me,

No no,

Nothing can break me

Oooh...

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car

I'm gonna be myself,

I'm gonna be someone else,

I'm gonna be myself,

I'm gonna be someone else,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I'm gonna be myself,

I'm gonna be someone else,

I'm gonna be myself,

I'm gonna be someone else,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

I'm gonna skip my breaks,

I'm gonna make mistakes,

Try not to hold me down,

Feel alive,When I'm in this town,

Look at those beautiful stars,

I wanna drive a faster car,

Nothing can break me,

No no,Nothing can break me

Try not to hold me down, Feel alive,

When I'm in this town,Look at those

Beautiful stars, I wanna take a trip to Mars 

Nothing can break me,

No no...

Nothing can break me...

Lucky looked up from her keyboard and saw William smiling softly. Lucky was startled as a black screen appeared in front of her for no reason.

**-Relationship Status Unlocked-**

**William Vincent Afton - Relationship Level 1**

**Will come and listen to you play music, because it helps him calm down from all the stress of his family and life.**

That made lucky question some things about his life but put it in the back of her mind. She looked up that clock and saw it was 4:57 A.M, looking down at william with a happy aura.

"William? Would it be alright with me calling you Will?" Willam seemed shocked at the request but slightly happy.

"Yeah, you are the only one allowed to called me that.

**-Relationship status Level up-**

**-Relationship status Level up-**

**William Vincent Afton - Relationship Level 3**

**Will allow you to call him Will and thinks that you act more human than other people.**

Lucky mentally laughed at that and with a slight hint of confusing. Why would he let her call him that? Because she acted human?

"Thank you for listening to my show, but it's time for you to go back now Night guard" he nodded with a soft smile and began to walk down the hall but hesitated for a few seconds before running back down to the office. Lucky was confused at the behavior but didn't ponder on it to long before turning off her music set off and getting into her original position. Lucky closed her eyes and felt happy at making friends.

**_ "Shutdown" _ **


	5. Night 2....?

**_Lucky P.O.V_ **

I opened my eyes and saw that the lights were still on making me feel happy that I wouldn't have to have Will turn on the power. I Sat up straight and began to walk off the stage wincing inside my head as my body gave some creaks and groans of protest. I was really hoping that my body wasn't damaged or that would be bad. I walk over to the tables studying the design and see that the tablecloth designs are very simple. It is white with random shapes of different colors or pictures of animals and flowers. My fingers grab the cloth and I frown when all I feel is a tingly sensation but nothing more. I let go of the cloth and the sensation goes away making me realize that that is how I feel things. I couldn't help but miss the feeling of the softens of clothes, or silk and maybe even when petting an animal. I walked over to the coloring corner and looked at the supplies that were there. There are quite a bit of art supplies and I feel my mind began to think of ideas to do with the materials.

**_Third P.O.V_ **

Lucky began to gather pieces of colored paper, scissors, and a pencil before bringing it to the closest table and drooped the materials. She began to grab pieces of colored paper and scissors before cutting them into 4 squares each and putting them in a stack. Lucky became focused on her task of making different activities for when the children arrive and the fact of how she was able to cut the papers with the same speed and accuracy as when she was human.

**_~3 hours later~_ **

Lucky had decided to take a small break and stretch her metal bones making a small creak as she moved them. Lucky head raised her head when she heard soft footsteps. She looked behind her to see a confused William.

"What are you doing?" William asked walking over to the table covered in the materials lucky had collected.

"Making some activities for the children" Lucky replied looking at Will for a few seconds before resuming her task. She could feel William staring at her as if she was crazy and she was kinda.

"Aren't you just supposed to sing to the children?" Lucky pause halfway through cutting a purple paper into a circle. She didn't have to do this so this but something was telling her to make the children happy, give them a good time.

"I-I...I think I was made to make children happy even if that includes not singing" Lucky responded, cursing herself for stuttering.

_ **-Relationship Status Level up-** _

_ **William Vincent Afton - Relationship Level 4** _

_**Deep down inside he feels some form of respect towards you thinking about children that way even if you are a machine.** _

Lucky looked at William letting out a small sigh and thought

 _"I Don't want him to think of me as a machine with no emotions but I also don't want him to know that I was human..."._ Lucky looked at William to see him looking at the papers she had cut out.

"I know you told me that you are making plans with these, but what are they?" Lucky looked at the variety of cut papers in multiple colors.

"I could take the children make cards or poems then they try to guess who wrote it" Lucky suggested "There are many possibilities some I even made up" Will still looked confused but didn't push the subject further. Lucky stopped working after a few minutes and realized that she had cut over half of the paper supplies and decided to leave the rest alone. I sat up straighter making a small creak and began to gather the papers and materials with the help of william. William surprisingly stayed with her during the process making her a little surprised by the action.

"Don't you have work to do, instead of watching me?" Will shook his head.

"Nope! They mostly want to watch the place for robberies or if there are any issues if I see them" Lucky accepted it and cleaned up her mess enough and after a while she set up a small creation area for kids in the future. She checked the clock and noticed it was only around 4 p.m so she decided the charge herself since she didn't have anything left to do.

"I going to CLOCK in right now" Will raised an unnamed eyebrow

"Really, A pun? Doesn't matter, Goodnight." Lucky walked onto the stage and set herself down in her battery and began to shut down as she felt drowsy and fell asleep. 


End file.
